


Code Z

by NAP5T3R43V3R



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAP5T3R43V3R/pseuds/NAP5T3R43V3R
Summary: The Apocalypse Has Begun And I Must Survive ...





	1. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since The Outbreak Started Till The Hero Escapes

**PROLOGUE**

Everything was normal until a year ago when a strange virus started to spread across the country, there are rumors that say it came from a laboratory, others say that came from abroad, but nobody really knows where it really came from, people started to get very sick, but the symptoms were like that of the flu: chills, sneezing, coughing, fatigue, nausea / vomiting, sharp pain in the joints and muscles, discharge of fluids, chills, headache, fever, dehydration, insomnia, dizziness, weakness , fainting.

In the news the only thing that appeared was about the number of infected and dead soaring and sky rocketting, with images and videos of people in biological suits, sick people in hospitals, provisory hospitals and tents, scientists and people cleaning public places, always the same information, the government even issued an emergency radio and TV broadcast, warning of symptoms, and that they are trying to contain it and finding a cure, and distributing information pamphlets.

There were people who expose the pandemic as another "fear tactic" imposed by governments, companies and influential people, they even say it was made in the laboratory and released to the public and that is a strain of another virus or more of failed epidemics, but these people mysteriously disappeared, stories released in the news in which government agents entered whistleblower's home and dragged them to a secret place in a cospicuous vehicle, and was never seen again, their computers, tablets, mobile phones, everything was confiscated and destroyed, now it is known that the number of infected and dead are not the real numbers, the goverment is even burning the bodies to only inflate the statistics.

Since the beginning of the 20th century, these epidemics have appeared more frequently, with more intensity and duration, those Asian fevers in the 50s, in the 60s it was when the HIV virus appeared, which is said to have been made by the FBI, injected into monkeys in Madagascar and then released in the late 90's, the early 2000's was the era of "Mad Cow Disease", it caused fear worldwide, and in the early 2000's it was the "Swine Flu" fever and " Bird Flu", and then in the early 2010s it was time for" Zika "and" Ebola " but it disappeared faster, then in 2020 it was" Coronavirus "that caused some damage.

Months after several demonstrations and protests, the people got fed up and the crime and looting soared, until there was a warning from the police not to go out at night, to pay attention to the areas of the city that are going, and never to be alone, and be careful even during the day, they even doubled the city’s surveillance.

From then on, things went from bad to worse, as armed groups, militias, cults and bandits started to appear, the number of weapons and drugs increased, people had to start arming themselves, and increase the protection of the house, on doors and windows.

There was a time when bodies began to mysteriously disappear from morgues, cemeteries, universities, people started to think that he was a madman who stole organs for his crazy experiences or even a criminal organization that sold on the black market, but there started to be strange cases crimes, pedestrian accidents in which the person being hit did not suffer any damage and ran away, others in which the person disappeared mysteriously, bizarre cases of cannibalism, of people being attacked and bitten.  
The whole country went into anarchy, the government was crumbling, the radio signals started to disappear one by one, everyone called the fire department, ambulance and police, but most of them were busy or even dead.

The government declared a "state of emergency", the army arrived and did not allow anyone to enter or leave the cities, except the relocated people who came from places other than the larger cities that came by military buses and vehicles, nor did they say anything, they simply said that the cities were under quarantine for ours and the security of the country, were blocking all exits from the city with fences and concrete walls, full of tapes saying "biological risk" and tanks, even helicopters flying over the city, members of the SWAT and people with those strange yellow biohazard suits walking around the city, started to collect people, and test them for any sign of the virus, people who were "clean" were free to move within the quarantine area, while infected people were executed and burned in large open squares and spaces. 

Many people ignored the government's warning and mandatory relocation, and began to migrate towards the border, but they came across a large cement wall and barbed wire that separated the two countries, the only thing that connected the two sides was an intercom. , and a lookout post on the main roads that leave the country, the rest of the secondary roads were cut or diverted, all the ferries and boats had to stay in the port, all the planes, helicopters had to stay in the hangar, so no one gets out or entered the country except government or military people.

There were many people who were so attached to their family, friends, that when they refused to let go, and they had the same fate as them, I know what to do if that happens, I might not be prepared, but one day it will happen and , if this happens to me, please tie me to a tree and kill me by shooting me in the head, lest i become these things.

The army cut off all communication to the outside, destroyed the radio towers and internet and fiber optic cables to prevent us from talking to anyone from outside, even used devices to block signals, cut the road, stopped the trains and buses, prevented flights and boats from leaving or entering the city.  
People were trapped in the city, in ignorance, for weeks now, always under the watchful eye of the soldiers, nothing could be done without always being under control of the army, you could leave the house from breakfast time until the dinner, at night and at dawn, only authorized people could be on the street after that time, until there were places that certain people could not access, there were even places that only people with authorization or rank could access, and the cities were divided by "Areas ", in each access it was strongly fortified, with guard posts, SWAT soldiers with cars, tanks and other military vehicles patrolled the streets.

Every day the tension and stress went up, people began to suspect the army, asked questions, but without an answer, there were people who knew too much, asked too much or even said too much and disappeared mysteriously, started to be rumored about what was really going on. passing, there were people who got fed up, and decided to run away, but I never heard of people surviving an escape, there were others who started to oppose the soldiers, it was a heavy conflict, the night was sometimes heard exchange of shots, unfortunately there were casualties on both sides.

  
The army began to distribute daily rations when food and water in the city disappeared, clothing and water were freely distributed by person, but alcohol, drugs and weapons were prohibited, any relationship with the rebels resulted in death, no one could have animals or food and water that wasn’t distributed by the army, people couldn’t grow anything, they didn’t authorize, burn and pluck plants and put salt in the land, but there were people who talked about a black market where people could get "illegal" things .

The army had an order to collect before nightfall, anyone who does not respect this rule will be executed, people would also be examined for signs of infection or bites or even scratches and wounds, unfortunately due to lack of personnel in the power plant and the building's decay, the city suffered from general blackouts, but there were backup generators, in case that happened.

People started to get worse, until that same night, the dead woke up, the screams, grunts and shots echoed through the city, one night was enough for the city to be infested by zombies, the smell of blood and terror remained in the city for a long time. time.


	2. CHAPTER I: YEAR 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is This First Year Since The Beginning Of The Apocalypse

CHAPTER I: Year 1

I woke up with the sunlight, sneaking through the blinds, hitting me in the face and burning my eyes, I had to put my arm in front of my face, so the light wouldn't blind me, I kissed in my girlfriend's head, and when I was about to get out of bed, I remembered a strange dream that I had, in which the city was invaded by zombies, I could hear windows break, alarms go off, and cars beep, grunts of zombies, people screaming and dying, and lots of shots and explosions, I ignored the dream, and got up from bed, all drowsy and disheveled, put on my slippers and clothes and went to the bathroom to wash my man, tried to avoid the walls, door and furniture, but when I left the room, I saw that my parents had already left for work, I washed my face and then I went towards the kitchen, I found it strange that there was no noise in the street, I went peeking out the window, but I didn't see anything relevant nor could I really see what was going on outside. I started preparing my breakfast, and I turned on the radio, but I was just playing static at all stations, I thought it was strange, so I put old music on the phone, I was going to eat yogurt with dried fruit muesli cereals (as I miss but before I could enjoy my breakfast, someone started knocking on the door, I heard someone screaming and asking for help, I could hear my girlfriend in the room saying to open the door, I peeked through the glass from the door and it seemed to be a frightened and dirty child, I had difficulty seeing, I tried to turn on the door light, but it seemed to be blown or something. I opened the door, crouched down and asked him: - "Yes?!", The kid looked terrified and confused, I leaned over and asked him: - "Are you all right?", He constantly looked behind him and at me, with eyes of terror, when he advanced towards me, he revealed his half-eaten face, and dangling from his cheek, I started to scream and I fell back in terror, that was when someone with the mutilated face that seemed to be half decomposed, appeared from the darkness, someone or something that took the kid and started eating it in front of me, I crawled on my back quickly, while the kid stretched out his hand, still asking for help, I closed the door tightly. I leaned against the door and I could still hear him screaming and asking for help, I didn't know what was happening, I leaned against the door and collapsed on the floor, my heart pounding and sweating everywhere, I threw the hands to face, and I started to rock back and forth, and I started to say to myself: - "This is just a nightmare, this is not real" and I continued to repeat this to myself, I was in shock, my hands and clothes were all bloody, blood started to flow under the door like a flood, I put something to stop the blood from entering, I started to panic, not knowing what to do, I peeked through the glass and that person or " thing "I was still eating the kid's bloodied and bloody body, I heard my girlfriend asking: -" Who was it? " and "What happened?", I tried to calm down and told him that everything was fine and they were just "Jehovah's Witnesses", I tried to eat breakfast but I couldn't do it because it turned my stomach, so I went drink a coffee to try to calm myself down, but when I took the cup of coffee I kept shaking because of my nerves, I tried to call the police to report what had happened but the lines were all busy, I heard street noise again and I went to look, everything was full of "people" or "things" wandering around and that's when I started to ponder what was happening and that's when the idea of ??"zombie apocalypse" occurred, I had to wash my hands and take a shower obsessively, and changing clothes, I went to the wardrobe, got all the bags in the house and tried everything essential in the bags, which I couldn't put in the bags, I had to hide to get it later. I was happy and sad at the same time, because my old, useless and boring life ended, but my new and exciting life just started, I took a deep breath and picked up the phone and sent a chain message to my friends with the title "Code Z", they already knew the meaning and where we should meet, I took my wooden sword, and went to "treat" the zombie at the entrance, when I opened the door, the zombie was "snacking" on the kid, with a few entrails stuck in his teeth , and I had to break his head until there was only a porridge, unfortunately I had to do the same with the kid, to prevent him from transforming, I washed the floor and put the bodies in the elevator, I had to check the corridor and the street , I went to my girlfriend, opened the blinds a little, told her to take a shower, and eat something, said we were going to "go for a walk", before going out the door and maybe never coming back again, "closed, locked and barricaded" the doors and windows. I went out the main door with my girlfriend, I looked everywhere, not to be seen by those things, the cafe at the foot of my house was open, but full of zombies and bodies, my girlfriend asked me what was going on with them, and I told them they were just "hung over", they tried to grab us and we just ran, the doors and windows of the houses were open or broken, I told him it was probably the military trying to help people , cars burned on the streets, and I told him it was an accident or fire, I ran towards the car, when I started the music, but it was too loud when I started it, I got scared, dropping the keys under the seat , I had to "fish" the keys from down there, the zombies started to approach the car, I tried to start the car, but it was not working, but at the last minute, I managed to get the car to work, and I started the as fast as possible, I headed towards the mountain, tried to tune the radio to any frequency, but only static was heard, so I had to listen to old and acoustic music from my pen, and along the way I saw many collapsed bridges and cars scattered on the road and streets, burning places, wandering zombies, just saw the apocalypse happening around me, my girlfriend had no idea what was happening, I only told her when we got there. When I got there, it was all abandoned, I went to "patrol" the area with my wooden sword, after that I went to inspect the buildings, some were radio towers, and the other was a cafe, you could still enjoy things , I went towards the abandoned cafe, and saw that there was a coffee machine still in good condition and working, I got down on my knees and started singing: - "Hallelujah!". Some of my friends were arriving during the afternoon or at night, but there were others who neither arrived nor left the city, we used cars to "barricade" the cafe, we made shelter inside, some rested while others took turns. I couldn't sleep because of nerves, I looked around the mountain, I only saw cities being consumed by flames, chaos and death, while I heard grunts, screams and other strange sounds coming from the darkness, from time to time I saw a glow eyes in the dark. The next morning the fires in the cities were still active, but there were areas completely incinerated, I got out of the sleeping bag and stretched out, the air smelled of dew, ash and burned bodies, I looked around, and I didn't see zombies so I was safe for wander for a while. I was trying to call and send messages to my parents but without an answer, it had already been 24 hours, and I was starting to get worried, I decided to go back to the city and look for them, my girlfriend, despite liking my parents, has afraid of losing myself, and my friends don't like the idea either, so some of them come with me and the others stay at the base, I took advantage of it and passed by the house, left the car at the door of the building with the engine running and mine. watchmen, in case you need to make a quick escape, when I got to my door, the putrefied body of that kid I didn't save was something that made me sad when I couldn't have saved him, one of mine asked: - " Did you know him? ", I shook my head, and said: -" He was the first person I could have saved, but I didn't go, because of fear and cowardice ", I punched the wall in anger, I went inside, everything was as I had left, I inspected the house, to see if nothing or nobody had entered my house, but it was empty I went to get some backpacks and bags, I told my friends to fill them with as much as possible, I started filling them with things I left behind, the house was completely empty, the only thing I had was furniture, but there would be to go back to get the furniture, sofas and beds, I went out again, and tried not to make a noise, but there were still some zombies in the cafe next door that were forgotten, they saw me and sent out a squeaky cry, it must be the equivalent of " Toque De Refeicao ", my friends killed some while covering me, getting in the car, we accelerated from there. I went towards my father's work at the hotel, when I entered, there were bodies everywhere, suitcases and cars scattered everywhere, but no sign of my father, but I heard a cry, the sound came from the pool, the pool I had turned red with blood, with bodies floating, it was a small child crying, I slowly approached to comfort her, when she turns to me, I realize that this is not a child but a "zombie child" , which attracts the victims with its appearance and crying to imitate a child, but when it starts to cry, it even hurts the ears and attracts the zombies in the vicinity, I just started to see zombies appearing out of nowhere, they even started to fall from the upper floors , even with the help of my friends it was not enough, we had to turn around and run away by car. We had to go to the bank and try to find my mother, but when we got there, the building was surrounded by zombies, we had to go inside without being seen through a side door, and inside it is also infested, we managed to clean it inside with the help of my wooden sword, as the glasses are double and almost impossible for them to get inside, I walked inside looking for her but there were only cadavers and some zombies, on the one hand this would even be a safe place, but that's when I saw my mother's identification on the floor, full of blood, I went over my head, left the bank, with the wooden sword in my hand and wanted to start killing zombies aimlessly until they killed me and joined them, one of my friends held me and he asked me: - "What the hell were you doing?", I just replied: - "I want to join my parents!", they didn't even answer, we went back inside and left through the exit secondary, it was all the way in absolute silence, when we arrived at the base, it was almost night, I get out of the car full of blood and with a dead look in the eyes. After that day, I dedicated myself to my survival and that of my group, we had no conditions whatsoever, and we had to look for materials to build and bring conditions to our base, at the beginning we had a lot of difficulties in relation to food and water, food only it lasted a few months, the only way we could get food was to look in urbanized areas, I used and looked for water, clothes, materials and other things that may have use or post-apocalyptic value, otherwise we had to look in the nature for roots, seeds, fruits, vegetables, meat, fish and medicinal ingredients. When there is water, luckily there are several sources of natural mineral water scattered over the mountain, but unfortunately the need was greater, and it would not be very safe to have to fetch water, even in large quantities from the various sources, and they would not even have the will to do so, we had to find a source of drinking water other than water from bottles, bottles, bodies of water, etc., we had to find empty barrels or bottles to collect rainwater, but unfortunately, it was not enough, even though we had to filter the water itself, so we had to get a lot of sand, gravel, coal, stones, ash, with cotton and gauze at the outlet, and we had to have everything connected to a 1000 liter water container, thankfully the father of one of my friends he was a farmer, and he had a tractor and the water container, but the water still had to be boiled and only then stored and / or drunk. At first we didn't even have electricity, we had to get generators, solar panels and an energy store. Unfortunately, sanitation has also disappeared, we had to dig trenches to make needs and cover them with earth. Thankfully, our base is at the top of a mountain at the foot of an abandoned weather station, as the air pressure is higher, it is colder, it is steep and slippery zombies cannot get here, on top of that the access is only possible by paths behind the base and the road. At the beginning we started going to cut wood early in the morning as soon as the sun came up, because as soon as the sun came up the zombies got slower and dumb, they gathered us back from the fire to keep us warm. Sometimes there were hordes that grouped at the base of the mountain and we had to wait for them to leave so we could go out and look for resources, weapons, food, survivors. As for food, natural medicine, it was already more difficult, although people ignore seeds in their homes and stores, so every time we went to a house or store, we checked for water, food, seeds, as in our base is mountain, there is a lot of space and it is very flat and high. 10 years passed and I had grown a thick and big beard, neither looked like the same person nor a boy, looked like a "hard-bearded man", with a few scratches and scars here and there, thankfully I was lucky to find alcohol to help me get over this. We had already built a huge wall, with watchtowers, a varied garden fully functional, bathrooms and functional shower, barracks, renewable energy, we even had spotlights to see the outside around the field, competent medical team, even put responsible people in several jobs, we already had weapons and armor, teams strongly equipped for exploration, places for people to train and make their own weapons, we even had a place to make chemicals and another to make alcohol, we also have a training center communications to contact other people, groups, factions and merchants, we even have a garage to arrange and make vehicles, a bookstore, and after all this time, the coffee still remained in the same place, as does the coffee machine, which still works , the site is used as a canteen. We have already had children and babies in our field, even pregnant women who gave birth there, all children born during the apocalypse, are called "Children Z" or "Generation Z", because they grew up in a post-apocalyptic environment, since they are taught new ones the basics of the school, and also to take care of themselves, first aid and survival, self-defense, weapons, languages ??and math, and when they are tall enough they are taught to drive, and they are taught everything about zombies. Every time I went to the city, everything seemed to be more and more decadent over time, until nature started to regain the area that was once populated, the grass infiltrating the roads, streets and sidewalks, until they started to swallowing the buildings and the house, covering the windows and doors, making them the perfect nests for zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROLOGUE**

Everything was normal until a year ago when a strange virus started to spread across the country, there are rumors that say it came from a laboratory, others say that came from abroad, but nobody really knows where it really came from, people started to get very sick, but the symptoms were like that of the flu: chills, sneezing, coughing, fatigue, nausea / vomiting, sharp pain in the joints and muscles, discharge of fluids, chills, headache, fever, dehydration, insomnia, dizziness, weakness , fainting.

In the news the only thing that appeared was about the number of infected and dead soaring and sky rocketting, with images and videos of people in biological suits, sick people in hospitals, provisory hospitals and tents, scientists and people cleaning public places, always the same information, the government even issued an emergency radio and TV broadcast, warning of symptoms, and that they are trying to contain it and finding a cure, and distributing information pamphlets.

There were people who expose the pandemic as another "fear tactic" imposed by governments, companies and influential people, they even say it was made in the laboratory and released to the public and that is a strain of another virus or more of failed epidemics, but these people mysteriously disappeared, stories released in the news in which government agents entered whistleblower's home and dragged them to a secret place in a cospicuous vehicle, and was never seen again, their computers, tablets, mobile phones, everything was confiscated and destroyed, now it is known that the number of infected and dead are not the real numbers, the goverment is even burning the bodies to only inflate the statistics.

Since the beginning of the 20th century, these epidemics have appeared more frequently, with more intensity and duration, those Asian fevers in the 50s, in the 60s it was when the HIV virus appeared, which is said to have been made by the FBI, injected into monkeys in Madagascar and then released in the late 90's, the early 2000's was the era of "Mad Cow Disease", it caused fear worldwide, and in the early 2000's it was the "Swine Flu" fever and " Bird Flu", and then in the early 2010s it was time for" Zika "and" Ebola " but it disappeared faster, then in 2020 it was" Coronavirus "that caused some damage.

Months after several demonstrations and protests, the people got fed up and the crime and looting soared, until there was a warning from the police not to go out at night, to pay attention to the areas of the city that are going, and never to be alone, and be careful even during the day, they even doubled the city’s surveillance.

From then on, things went from bad to worse, as armed groups, militias, cults and bandits started to appear, the number of weapons and drugs increased, people had to start arming themselves, and increase the protection of the house, on doors and windows.

There was a time when bodies began to mysteriously disappear from morgues, cemeteries, universities, people started to think that he was a madman who stole organs for his crazy experiences or even a criminal organization that sold on the black market, but there started to be strange cases crimes, pedestrian accidents in which the person being hit did not suffer any damage and ran away, others in which the person disappeared mysteriously, bizarre cases of cannibalism, of people being attacked and bitten.  
The whole country went into anarchy, the government was crumbling, the radio signals started to disappear one by one, everyone called the fire department, ambulance and police, but most of them were busy or even dead.

The government declared a "state of emergency", the army arrived and did not allow anyone to enter or leave the cities, except the relocated people who came from places other than the larger cities that came by military buses and vehicles, nor did they say anything, they simply said that the cities were under quarantine for ours and the security of the country, were blocking all exits from the city with fences and concrete walls, full of tapes saying "biological risk" and tanks, even helicopters flying over the city, members of the SWAT and people with those strange yellow biohazard suits walking around the city, started to collect people, and test them for any sign of the virus, people who were "clean" were free to move within the quarantine area, while infected people were executed and burned in large open squares and spaces.

Many people ignored the government's warning and mandatory relocation, and began to migrate towards the border, but they came across a large cement wall and barbed wire that separated the two countries, the only thing that connected the two sides was an intercom. , and a lookout post on the main roads that leave the country, the rest of the secondary roads were cut or diverted, all the ferries and boats had to stay in the port, all the planes, helicopters had to stay in the hangar, so no one gets out or entered the country except government or military people.

There were many people who were so attached to their family, friends, that when they refused to let go, and they had the same fate as them, I know what to do if that happens, I might not be prepared, but one day it will happen and , if this happens to me, please tie me to a tree and kill me by shooting me in the head, lest i become these things.

The army cut off all communication to the outside, destroyed the radio towers and internet and fiber optic cables to prevent us from talking to anyone from outside, even used devices to block signals, cut the road, stopped the trains and buses, prevented flights and boats from leaving or entering the city.  
People were trapped in the city, in ignorance, for weeks now, always under the watchful eye of the soldiers, nothing could be done without always being under control of the army, you could leave the house from breakfast time until the dinner, at night and at dawn, only authorized people could be on the street after that time, until there were places that certain people could not access, there were even places that only people with authorization or rank could access, and the cities were divided by "Areas ", in each access it was strongly fortified, with guard posts, SWAT soldiers with cars, tanks and other military vehicles patrolled the streets.

Every day the tension and stress went up, people began to suspect the army, asked questions, but without an answer, there were people who knew too much, asked too much or even said too much and disappeared mysteriously, started to be rumored about what was really going on. passing, there were people who got fed up, and decided to run away, but I never heard of people surviving an escape, there were others who started to oppose the soldiers, it was a heavy conflict, the night was sometimes heard exchange of shots, unfortunately there were casualties on both sides.

  
The army began to distribute daily rations when food and water in the city disappeared, clothing and water were freely distributed by person, but alcohol, drugs and weapons were prohibited, any relationship with the rebels resulted in death, no one could have animals or food and water that wasn’t distributed by the army, people couldn’t grow anything, they didn’t authorize, burn and pluck plants and put salt in the land, but there were people who talked about a black market where people could get "illegal" things .

The army had an order to collect before nightfall, anyone who does not respect this rule will be executed, people would also be examined for signs of infection or bites or even scratches and wounds, unfortunately due to lack of personnel in the power plant and the building's decay, the city suffered from general blackouts, but there were backup generators, in case that happened.

People started to get worse, until that same night, the dead woke up, the screams, grunts and shots echoed through the city, one night was enough for the city to be infested by zombies, the smell of blood and terror remained in the city for a long time. time.


End file.
